O's and Chocolate Chip Cookies
by Sherlockian87
Summary: The full title is posted in the story ... it's a bit risque *cough* ... Molly has had a rough day at work and is in need of a mood booster! Sherlock happily complies ... basically this is pure fluff and smut. You have been warned ... ;)


**on tumblr? My personal one is thesecitystreets and my fanfic one is sherlockian87 **

**This is basically just pure fluff and smut. If this isn't your thing ... then uhm ... leave?**

Orgasms & Chocolate Chip Cookies: Perhaps not entirely in that order

(I regret nothing with that title)

* * *

><p>It was one of those days. One of those days where everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Molly felt as if the universe was against her!<p>

First she had overslept, some how managing to repeatedly hit the snooze button. But it had felt so good to go back to sleep! Damn Sherlock and his experiments! If he hadn't kept her up so late, helping him, she would have gotten up on time.

Secondly, she had forgotten her umbrella, something she rarely ever left her flat without. And of course today it had to be raining. Not a soft, gentle rain, but a downright deluge! Luckily she always kept an extra pair of clothes and shoes in her locker. Mostly just in case if she happened to have a rather tricky (i.e. messy) autopsy or if something went wrong in the lab.

Thirdly, Sherlock never came by for his visit. Ever since they had entered into a relationship (yes, in spite of his dislike for titles they had to call what they were in, something!) he would always stop by to see her. She hadn't even had a text from him. Figuring though that he was busy with a case she chose not to bother him. But the lack of seeing him in her lab was the icing on the cake of her miserable day. That and the fact that an intern had just broken an entire set of beakers.

It was with a great sigh of relief that she walked out of Bart's hospital at the end of her shift. She didn't usually feel this way upon leaving the morgue, it was her _home away from home_, but today it had been entirely against her. She wanted nothing more than to go to her flat and change into her most comfortable clothes, have a glass of red wine and cuddle with Toby. He was a poor replacement for Sherlock though. Sherlock always did a lot more than cuddle with her.

Of course it was still raining and of course she still didn't have an umbrella, thus she arrived at her flat rather drenched. After toweling herself off, and peeling from her skin her soaked clothing, she put on a pair of her softest pyjama bottoms and one of Sherlock's t-shirts.

Toby mewled happily at her as she walked towards the kitchen. She gave him some food and then poured herself a generous glass of wine. Opening the fridge she eyed its contents, but nothing appealed to her.

"This type of days calls for a batch of chocolate chip cookies!"

After grabbing her iPad off the coffee table she pulled up the recipe and proceeded to gather the ingredients. The kitchen filled with the sound of her humming, and the scent of melting butter, as she began to chop up some almonds. Her text tone chirped. Grabbing up her mobile she saw that it was from Sherlock.

'Sorry I didn't come to the lab; I had a case, a nine. I was in my mind palace for most of the day. Forgive me? – SH'

Molly smiled slightly as she read his text.

'You're forgiven. I missed you today. – Mx'

'Where are you? – SH'

'At my flat. – Mx'

'What are you doing? – SH'

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'I'm baking. – Mx'

'Rough day? – SH'

Now she found herself smiling fully. He knew that she had the tendency to bake when work had been awful.

'Yes. – Mx'

'Can I come over and make it better? – SH'

She giggled slightly as she typed out her reply.

'You need never ask. Please come. – Mx'

'I intend to make you do that several times tonight. – SH'

She felt her cheeks grow bright red. Putting her phone down, she returned to the task at hand. By the time she heard the sound of her flat door opening and closing the cookies were in the oven and she was doing the washing up.

Drying her hands she rushed out of the kitchen and jumped into Sherlock's arms. She had gotten in the habit of greeting him in this manner. He had learned to brace himself; the first time had ended up with the pair of them lying on the floor. This ended up not exactly being a bad thing.

He held on to her tightly, cupping her bum in his hands as they kissed deeply. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed her up against him, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted her.

"Time?" He croaked out.

"Eight minutes." She panted.

"Hmmm …"

He carried her to the sofa, lying her down on her back. She peered up at him, still breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?"

In reply he gave her a sly grin. Leaning forward he took a hold of the tops of her pyjama bottoms and pulled them down; revealing that she conveniently wore no knickers underneath. She flashed him a cheeky grin in return. He tossed the pyjama bottoms off to the side and kneeled in between her legs.

With a hand at each ankle he slowly moved them upwards, over her smooth pale skin. He stopped when his hands reached her knees, and with a gentle nudge he spread her legs wider apart.

Leaning forward once more he kissed her as he moved one of his hands further upwards, his fingertips tracing along her inner thigh. She let out a small gasp into his mouth as his fingers slipped in between her slick folds. He moaned in approval of her arousal.

Breaking apart their kiss he hovered over her as he worked his fingers in her. He then began to move downwards, pressing hot kisses along her jaw line, onto her neck, then her breasts, suckling on them through the fabric of the t-shirt. His fingers were still moving inside of her, but not touching one vital area. Her body was aching for it; she needed him to touch her there.

"Please …" She begged, loving yet also hating how he could turn her into such a whimpering mess.

His mouth was now on her stomach, kissing around the navel. Ever so slowly he moved downwards until …

"YES!"

She had thrown her head back, burying her hands in his curls as he lapped at her with his tongue. She came quickly around his fingers, crying out, her legs shuddering slightly. With one last gentle suck he lifted his head and pulled his fingers out of her. As she lay there, panting heavily, she watched as he licked his fingers clean.

"Love the taste of you." He murmured before moving forward to kiss her again.

Molly kissed him back hungrily, clearly desperate for more. When properly aroused, her desire was not quickly sated. Nor was Sherlock's. The timer broke through their arousal driven state. He let out a groan of annoyance, falling off to one side as she got up from the sofa and moved towards the kitchen. He watched her, noting that just the very tip of her bum was peeking out from beneath the t-shirt she still wore.

Following her into the kitchen he watched for a few moments as she carefully removed each of the cookies onto a cooling rack. Just as she placed the last cookie he stepped up behind her, slipping his arms about her waist and buried his face in her neck. She let out a soft sigh as she leaned back in to him.

"I could have you right here, right now, just like this." His voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. Moving his hand downward he once more slipped his fingers between her folds.

She moaned softly, "So why don't you?"

He started to kiss her neck, "Because tonight is all about you, not what I want. And I know you prefer the bed." With this said he lifted her up in his arms and carried her bridal style towards the bedroom. She had let out a yelp as he picked her up and quickly began to laugh. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down towards her so that she could kiss him. Once in the bedroom he laid her down upon the bed and was about to lean forward to kiss her again when a loud persistent meow broke through their moment.

"Absolutely not!"

Sherlock spun about searching for the source of the unwanted interruption. Spotting Toby he quickly removed him from the room and shut the door.

"Damn beast!"

Molly had pushed herself up on her elbows and was smiling at him. He smiled back at her and got onto the bed, hovering his body over hers.

"Where were we?"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Slipping his hands under the t-shirt he gave it a gentle tug. She sat up a bit further, and they broke apart the kiss so that the t-shirt could be removed in entirety.

"Lie back." He murmured against her lips.

She did as he requested, and he kissed her once more. His hands had come to rest on her hips and were now moving upwards. They did not stop until they reached her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and she let out a moan into his mouth as he began to massage and knead them with his fingers. He gently pinched each nipple between a finger and his thumb.

Breaking away from her mouth he began to leave a hot trail of wet kisses from her lips, down her neck, onto her clavicle, until he suckled one pebbled nipple into his mouth. His hand was still massaging the other breast. After duly spending attention upon it, he switched his mouth to her other nipple.

"Sherlock…" Her voice came out in a breathy tone.

He glanced up at her, her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. Her cheeks were ever so faintly flushed. She repeated his name again. He knew exactly what she wanted. With his mouth still upon her breast, his teeth grazing across it ever so slightly, he moved his hand downwards over her stomach until reaching the desired spot. She cried out as he moved his thumb in a circular motion. She lifted up her lips, pressing herself into his hand as she rode out yet another orgasm.

Her hips dropped back down to the mattress as she lay there catching her breath. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled down at her, having released her breast from his mouth. She kissed him hungrily, pouring as much appreciation as she could into that one kiss. It was not every day that The World's Only Consulting Detective could be so entirely unselfish.

As they continued to kiss she moved her hands to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt, but her fingers fumbled. He chuckled as he pulled away from her.

"Why the hell are you still wearing clothes?" She questioned him.

He smiled down at her as he slipped off the bed and proceeded to undress himself. She had returned to her previous position; sitting up on her elbows. She watched him with hungry eyes as his pale skin slowly became revealed. Her eyes trailed downwards, only stopping when they came to the rather large erection he was sporting. A slight shiver traveled through her body. Molly rather loved the fact that Sherlock always wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Now fully naked he moved himself back on to the bed and slipped his body over hers, at last skin to skin. She hummed happily as she kissed him again, her nipples pressing into his chest. She moved a hand down between their bodies and gave him a few gentle strokes. His body jerked slightly.

"Mmmff! Molly. Don't." He panted out, "Tonight is about you, not me."

She gave him another stroke with her finger and he swatted her hand away, causing her to giggle. His nose was pressed against hers; she could feel his hot breath hitting her cheek.

"Mmm … I want you. I need you." She murmured to him.

Their eyes were locked on each others.

"Want you. Too." He seemed to almost struggle to get these words out.

She loved it when he looked like this, so positively wrecked beyond belief. His face was flushed, his pupils fully dilated. His breaths were coming in ragged gasps. It still boggled her that it was she who did this to him.

Neither one of them had moved, both too lost in the moment. She nudged his nose with her own, closing her eyes before opening them again and meeting his. He wasn't deducing her, wasn't studying her, he was simply looking at her, admiring her.

"I love you." His voice was a gravelly whisper.

She smiled at him as she reached up with her hand and stroked his jaw line with her thumb, "I love you too."

He smiled back at her before capturing her lips with his own. As they continued to kiss he shifted his body until he was directly hovering above her. Reaching out he grabbed at her leg, hooking it up over his hip. She whimpered into his mouth then moaned as he brushed himself against her wet center.

Breaking apart their kiss, with his lips just over hers he slipped his hand down between their bodies and guided himself in to her. His eyes were locked on hers, watching as they widened slightly as he entered her. It took a few shallow thrusts before he was fully seated inside of her. He stilled his movements, reveling in the sensation of her surrounding him. She took a hold of his face and brought him down to her for a heated kiss. He began to move again.

Grabbing on to both her legs he continued to thrust into her. Her knees were bent now; he pushed her legs on top of his back, her ankles crossing over. The angle of his thrusts changed, he was in her deeper now, the tip of him hitting the spot that always sent her over the edge.

Her nails were digging into his arse as he pressed kisses on to the milky white underside of her breasts. She was moaning loudly, bucking up her hips to his, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was starting to shudder around him, a sure sign that she was close. With a gentle nip with his teeth, he moved his tongue across her distended nipple. The slight shock of pain sent her into orgasm. She cried out, throwing her head back, exposing her pale neck to him. He was certain she was seeing stars. All it took were a few more thrusts and he joined her. He emptied himself into her, thrusting shallowly a few more times before bringing himself to a standstill.

They laid there, clinging to each other, both panting heavily. He lifted up his head; he had dropped it to her shoulder as his own orgasm took over. He was still inside of her, her ankles still crossed over his back. She moved her hands over his skin, stopping when she reached his shoulders. He kissed her slowly, basking in their shared afterglow.

Afterglow. A perfect word. It described exactly how she looked to him; glowing. She was glowing. He kissed her again, this time a bit more deeply. She shifted her hips slightly and he let out a soft groan. He couldn't possibly be ready for another round, could he?

"If this is how I am to be treated when I have a bad day, then I may try to have bad days more often." Molly said to him.

Sherlock chuckled against her mouth as he kissed her again, "Anything to make you feel better. I do not like an unhappy Molly."

"Hmmmm … is that because I have the tendency to make your life a living hell when I'm upset?"

His mouth had started to wander, placing kisses here and there on her body, "Mmm … yes."

It was her turn to chuckle. She bucked her hips, moving him inside of her. He let out another muffled groan.

"You want me again?"

He gave her a thrust, beginning to grow hard once more.

"I always want you."

He kissed her, "Always want you too."

She could feel him lengthening in her. Moving a hand down between them she gave him a few strokes with her fingertips, before touching her own sensitive spot. He surged forward, fully hard now, pressing her hand between their joined bodies. She moaned loudly.

Pulling out he gently nudged her hand away before thrusting forward once more. After several more thrusts he pushed down on her knees until they hit the mattress, moving her ankles until they were resting against the back of his neck.

"All right?" He questioned her hoarsely, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable.

She nodded in reply. He pulled himself out of her almost entirely before slipping back in with one solid thrust. She practically screamed as she grabbed at his back. He had entered into her far deeper than he ever had before, and at an entirely new angle. The sensation was almost too much for the pair of them. But it felt so incredibly good. Neither of them lasted very long, both coming in unison. She screamed out his name, her legs shaking as she convulsed around him. He came with a garbled cry, chanting her name into her skin.

He rolled off of her, collapsing down beside her. They were both absolutely sated and spent, for now. Minutes passed before they were able to catch their breath. Molly was the first to move. She slid towards Sherlock as he turned his head to her. Their lips met. They kissed lazily, both too tired for anything more.

"Thank you." She murmured to him.

He smiled against her mouth before pulling her up against him and grabbing the duvet to cover them. With one final kiss they both closed their eyes and proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It was late morning when Molly woke. Her body ached slightly, a flood of memories surging forward in her mind. She sighed softly, remembering how good Sherlock had made her feel. Tilting her head she felt his nose bump against her ear. That was when she realized that his arm was draped across her, his hand just below her left breast. She turned in towards him, until they were nose to nose. His hand had managed to slip down to her arse. His eyes were still closed, his breathing pattern hadn't changed. When the man needed sleep it was almost impossible to wake him up. Almost.<p>

Pushing the duvet away from them, she smiled cheekily to herself at the thought of what she was about to do. Keeping her eyes locked on his face she moved her hand downwards until it reached her desired target. She watched for any sign of him waking up as she began to stroke him with her fingers. She could see movement beneath his eyelids, his mouth had opened slightly, and his breathing had deepened, but yet still he did not awaken. He was fully hard now, heavy in her hand. Stopping the movements with her fingers she slipped her body down the mattress until she became level with him. Ever so slowly she took the tip of him in to her mouth and gave it a gentle suck, moving her tongue over it.

"Molly!"

Her name was spoken in a garbled gasp. His eyes were fully opened and he was looking down at her. His chest was rising and falling as he took deep breaths.

"What are you doing?"

She released him from her mouth and moved back up, placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh … just lie back and relax."

After giving him a kiss she moved back down and took him in between her lips once more. The room filled with the sounds of her mouth working on him and his groans. She knew that he was close, judging by the sounds he was making and the way his hips were stuttering. Reaching up she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could and gave him one last long, drawn out suck. He cried out as he came, his hand holding tightly on to hers. He fell back against the pillows, breathing deeply.

Once she had swallowed every last drop she released him from her mouth. With his hand still clasping hers he pulled her up, and cradled her face with his other hand as he kissed her deeply. She smiled at him as they broke apart to breathe.

"Thank you."

She pressed her forehead to his, "Last night was …" She shook her head, knowing that no word would suffice to describe it. So she kissed him instead.

He held her close up against him, his fingertips running up and down her spine, as he returned the kiss. Molly was certain that it would never cease to amaze her how different Sherlock could be when it was just the two of them, alone.

The walls he had built around himself would crumble and fall away. The cool, contemplative Consulting Detective would disappear, and all that would remain was a very human, man. Yes, he could still act like a petulant child and still have his mood swings, but when he was with her, just her, he allowed his true self to be revealed.

He had her pinned down onto her back as they broke their kiss in order to breathe again. Just as his hand began to slip downwards towards her center she grabbed a hold of his fingers and stopped him.

"Not yet. I need to eat something first." She kissed the tip of his nose, "And so do you."

Both of her hands were on his chest now, she gave him a gentle push and he moved off of her. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Wait here."

He watched as she slipped off of the bed and padded out of the room. He greatly admired the fact that she was in no way embarrassed by her nakedness. He laid there for some minutes listening to her moving about in the kitchen. The smell of chocolate drifted into the room, followed by a hint of coffee.

A few more minutes passed before she came walking back in, bearing a tray. She set it down on the bed, revealing two mugs of coffee and a plate of the cookies she had baked the night before.

He sat up as she got back on to the bed and picked up one of the mugs. She held it out to him and he took it, she moved to take up her own mug but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him to kiss her. She sighed into his mouth.

They leaned against the headboard, mugs in hand, shoulder against shoulder, the plate of cookies on their legs. Neither had spoken for several minutes, both of them just enjoying the quiet.

Sherlock's hand was resting on Molly's inner thigh, stroking her skin. She had finished her coffee and had set the mug down on the nightstand. She was now nibbling on a cookie. He had eaten an entire cookie in two bites.

"These are rather good."

She smiled at him then noticed that he had a bit of chocolate on the corner of his mouth. Wiping it away with her fingertip she licked it off, smiling again as he watched her. He set his mug down then shoved the tray away from, and grabbed the plate of cookies, placing it by his side. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled at her and took her hand, tugging downwards until she laid down on her back. She watched as he dipped a fingertip into the still melted chocolate on one of the cookies.

"I think I found something to do with this."

Hovering his hand over her for a second he then slowly dropped it down and smoothed the chocolate over her skin, coating her nipple.

"Ohhh …" she breathed out.

His mouth quickly replaced his finger, sucking the chocolate off. She whimpered as he pulled away to repeat the same action upon her other breast.

"Mmmm delicious."

He repeated this several more times, causing her to make soft noises of pleasure.

"Molly?"

She didn't answer for several seconds, "Ye-es?"

His mouth was still on her nipple, teasing her with his teeth.

"When do you have to go in to work today?"

More chocolate on her skin, now around her navel. There would be a visible love bite there, later.

"Not until … ohhhh … not until tonight. I'm working the … mmmm … the graveyard shift. OH!"

She could practically feel him smirking in to her skin. She let out a sound of disappointment as he moved his mouth away from her. Opening up her eyes, which had closed due to his ministrations, she looked down at him. His lips were glistening slightly.

"Good." He raised an eyebrow, "Do you have anymore of this chocolate?"


End file.
